Honeyglows
by WolfyMagician
Summary: Mario questions Felix's choice of boyfriend. High School AU. Ralph x Felix. Slash.


**Honeyglows**

* * *

_Warning: Ralphix. Ralph x Felix. Slash. Yaoi. boyXboy. Don't read if you don't like._

* * *

"Tell-a me again why you've decided to date the-a _scariest_ guy in our year."

Was the greeting "Fix-It" Felix, Jr. received from his childhood friend, Mario, the minute he walked into homeroom. Since he'd arrived rather early (Ralph was still off at detention) there was only about half of his class currently present.

Pouting a little bit, he made his way to his seat, the Italian trailing behind as he bombarded him with questions.

"I mean... Mario thought you-a hated him. He-a _picks_ on you _everyday_, and now you guys are-a _dating_, eh?"

"Mario..."

"He used-a _throw food_ at-a you during lunch, and now-a you two always sit together in the cafeteria! You even got-a your own-a table."

"_Mario_."

"Aaand, didn't he-a always make you late for-a class? That-a was the reason Calhoun-a put-a you in detention last month! But now he-a carries your books!"

"Mario! I get it!" groaned Felix tiredly, throwing his textbooks on his desk. He fell to his seat with a _plop_, staring warily at his friend as though expecting the worst. "I _know_. But he's changed. And _I've_ changed."

Mario only gave him a significant look, with a slightly daring expression on his face. Almost as if to say _"And why did you two change?"_

Felix understood easily enough. He twiddled his thumbs, eyes downcast. "I don't know. It just kinda _happened_..."

"Uh-huh...?" The_ 'go on'_ at the end was left unsaid, though they both knew of its implications.

Blushing adorably, the blonde quickly shook his head, burying his face in his hands. "Well...I—we...he..."

"Yes?"

"...wksdnthrcd..."

"_What_?"

_"Wekissedinthearcade!"_

_"What?!"_

"_Shh_! Not so loud!" Peeking from in between his fingers, Felix shyly offered a tiny grin to his longtime partner-in-crime. "We...kissed one night...I don't know... The—the mood was right and we were having so much fun..."

"What-a were you-a doing with-a _him_ at the arcade anyway?" wondered Mario curiously, after he'd gotten over the initial shock of his classmate's words. Who knew good-boy Felix would be the kind to have secret escapades? And with the most intimidating guy in their year!

"Oh, well, he lives in the same apartment complex as me." Smiling bashfully, Felix finally got ahold of his composure and straightened in his seat. He slyly glanced around the classroom for any eavesdroppers; luckily, they were safely in their own little corner, away from the few students milling about. Thank goodness the bell hadn't rung yet... "We were both doing laundry in the basement... And he offered to treat me to an all-nighter at the arcade. I think he felt bad about landing me in detention...so…"

"And...you-a kissed?"

"Yeah. He, uhm, beat this candy monster at this one shooting game, and he got so excited...and _I_ got excited seeing _him_ excited," grinned Felix, absentmindedly swinging his legs back and forth. His face was still tinged with pink, making him look impossibly more adorable.

Mario noticed this, as well, for he ruffled his friend's hair playfully with a laugh. "Aww. Someone's-a blushing!"

Swatting the offending hand away, Felix slowly touched his own cheek, unable to help the goofy smile that then formed on his lips. "He gives me the honeyglows something _awful_, Mario."

"Who does what now?" suddenly came a new and familiar voice from behind them. Both boys started, whipping around to face an obviously amused Ralph, the very topic of their conversation. Mario visibly swallowed, having never before been this close to a bully without getting beat up. Felix, however, only laughed.

"Oh, you know. This one guy."

"Another guy, huh? Well, who is he?" demanded Ralph with a teasing scowl, huffily crossing his arms. "Who's trying to steal _my_ man?"

"Aww, _I'm_ your man?"

"'Course you are! Aren't I _yours_?"

"Forever and _ever_, Ralphy~!" giggled the smaller teenager, winking flirtatiously at his heavyset and muscular boyfriend. When Ralph held his arms out expectantly, Felix's smile grew even wider, threatening to split his face in half. He quickly threw himself at his larger companion, butterflies fluttering crazily in his stomach. In fact, he was so lightheaded from being in such close proximity to his _most favorite person in the world_ that he almost missed Mario pretending to vomit onto the floor.

But apparently, Ralph didn't. "Hey, Mario, do you mind if I kidnap him for the day?" he asked the startled Italian, keeping an arm firmly around Felix, who seemed to snap back to reality at his words.

A little taken aback at Ralph's...well, _friendliness_, Mario sheepishly rubbed his arm, nodding. "Yeah. He's all yours."

"I know," beamed Ralph jovially, eyes unusually bright. He grabbed Felix's backpack and textbooks— ("_Ralph! What are you doing_?!") —before casually striding out of the classroom, as though having a cute, struggling blonde boy over his shoulder was the most natural thing in the world.

Mario watched the unlikely couple vanish into the crowded hallway—no doubt they'd be getting some attention _there_—wondering to himself how exactly one of the school's most notorious _bully_ fell for one of his own _victims_.

But, hey.

Stranger things have happened, right?

There were no rules when it came to love, after all.

_And who knows?_ thought Mario with a small smile of his own, sliding into the seat behind the empty desk of his kidnapped best friend,_ Ralph and Felix might just make it..._

...

Ten years later, he watches Felix—his sweet, _adorable_ childhood sidekick—walk down the aisle where Ralph waits adoringly for him. And as they exchange their vows and connect their lives (and lips) for the rest of forever, Mario inwardly nods to himself.

Yes...

They most _definitely_ made it.

* * *

**A/N: Plot bunnies, I hope you're happy.**

**I just _had _to have them married. No regrets. Also t****ried to capture Mario's accent. Some regrets.**

**This high school AU is fun! I shall do more of this~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own WIR or Mario. Sniffle.**


End file.
